The adventures of Fred & George Weasley
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: Fred and George Weasley left Hogwarts in a blaze of glory that would ensure people would always remember them, but what exactly happens after they leave? This is my take on it - Please Review - Chapter two is up
1. A break for freedom but then what?

The adventures of Fred and George Weasley

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter one

A break for freedom but then what?

DISCLAIMER – **Neither Fred nor George belong to me and I just made up the middle names, they seem to use old fashioned name in the family so I tried to keep in with that tradition.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **So many new stories keep coming to my head, I've thought of this one for a while. Fred and George being a couple of my fave characters. I always felt gutted they were cut out of Phoenix and pretty much never mentioned again so this is my take on what the hell happens to them when they leave. Starting from their departure and ending…. When they do I guess!**

SUMMARY – **Fred and George Weasley left Hogwarts in a blaze of glory that no one will forget in a hurry but happens to the troublesome twosome when they are faced with the real world? Well I'm hoping to show you exactly what the twins do.**

            "Fred hold on a sec" Frederick Leonard Weasley stopped his broom in the middle of the air and waited patiently for his twin to catch up with him. Excitement still pumped through him making his body tingle. They had actually done it; they had left in a way that would make them legend among the other kids, the way they had always wanted to go. With a bang.

            "What is it George?" he called back, George Herbert Weasley pulled his broomstick along side Fred's and looked at him a surprising serious look on the face that normally had a smile on it

            "Have we done the right thing?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder where the structure of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry could still be seen, the very same school that they were member of till 5 minutes ago. Fred frowned at George. Even though they looked exactly the same, Same red hair, same oval face, same twinkling grey eyes, even the same amount of freckles littered over their cheeks and nose, they were still different in personality. Not by much mind you but enough to make them their own person. Fred was the louder more confident one; George the thoughtful one. Both shared the same sense of humour though and the same love of tricks. The same tricks that drove people who knew them mad.

            "Of course we have" Fred replied back with a frown at his twin "Why wouldn't this be the right decision?" he demanded "We've been talking about it for a while and what would have happened if we stayed?" he demanded "They were bloody talking of whipping us" George nodded, the familiar gleam of mischief coming back to his eyes

            "You're right," he said simply "This is the right decision, now we can concentrate on what's truly important like the Joke shop" Fred grinned

            "Exactly, now you're seeing sense" he replied "We'll get the joke shop running properly now we don't have to worry about school. It makes life a whole lot easier" George nodded

            "Perhaps" he lowered his voice "Perhaps we can even join the order now that we're finished with school that was the only reason we couldn't join before wasn't it?" he asked and Fred nodded

            "Shall we get on?" he asked George nodded then his face slackened and he suddenly looked fearful. Fred sighed and gave him a long look, George could always find about a hundred things wrong with something even if it was perfect. 

            "What is Mum going to say?" George whispered his grey eyes widening further. Fred felt his own eyes widen as his stomach plummeted to the ground he swallowed hard. 

Molly Weasley was going to slaughter them both when she found out about this. She had been determined that every single one of her 7 children would graduate from Hogwarts and then go and study at one of the Wizard university, only two were situated in England, one in the North, the other in London, there was one in Ireland, one in Scotland and one in Wales as well. 

So far she had gotten her wishes. Bill had been head boy of the school before heading to the Welsh university, it was there he discovered his love of old tombs and since he was naturally so good at money and maths a job had been given to him straight away allowing him to combine the two things he loved together. Charlie had been Quidditch captain and after Graduating with his NEWTS he had also buggered off to university however he was determined to move away and had gone to the Irish one, three years there had given an Irish tinge to his voice and increased his love of animals hence his job. Only Percy hadn't followed his brother, he had instead been head boy and passed highly and immediately gotten a job at the ministry, not that they cared about that as far as they were concerned he wasn't their brother at that moment.

            "She'll kill us," Fred confirmed

            "Unless Ron or Ginny do something equally stupid," George remarked hopefully. 

            "They'll both pass, Ron's a prefect for God sake, he can do no wrong at the moment and Ginny is pretty much a dead cert for the position next year"

            "Let's forget about it till we face her" George commented "There's no point sitting here all day like a couple of Prats we might as well go and do something positive like go and buy more supplies from Diagon alley, once we've done that then we'll deal with Mum, sound good?" Fred nodded

            "Perfect" he remarked, "It will give us time to actually think of something to say"

            "There's not much she can do really" George remarked as they began flying away again both at the same pace "After all we are legal adults aren't we" Fred stopped again hitting his head with the palm of his hand

            "Of course we are" he said, George sent him a questioning look as he raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell are we bothering flying, lets bloody apparate to Diagon alley" George rolled his eyes and nodded

            "Idiots" he remarked, "Why didn't we think of it before?" he muttered

            "Too much excitement I guess" both of them nodded at each other and descended landing lightly on the grass, a second later they found themselves in Diagon alley, it was a lot quieter then they thought it would be but then again most people would be at work at this time. 

            "Where should we start first?" George asked looking round "Potion supply shop?" he asked but Fred shook his head

            "We need money first" he said, George nodded

            "I forgotten about that" he confessed, they began walking down the cobbled street when Fred suddenly grabbed George's arm a look of excitement covering his face

            "Look" he hissed, George glanced casually over then grinned, to the left of them was an empty shop, a for sale sign hanging crookedly in the window.

            "This is our lucky day" George remarked, he turned to his twin "Lets buy it, its perfect directly in front of the ice cream store, can you imagine it?" Fred's eyes looked dreamy

            "I can" he remarked, "Lets get the money and buy it" he commented George nodded. This was certainly turning out to be a good day for the pair of them and he was pretty sure that things could only get better.

A/N – Finished well the chapter at least, I wanted them to be realistic, I think at least one of them would have questioned if they had done the right thing and George had always seemed the least confident of the pair of them so it made sense. Please review but no flames if you would!

**NEXT CHAPTER  - A shop is brought and a furious mother told the truth!**


	2. confessing

The adventures of Fred and George Weasley

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Two

Confessing

**DISCLAIMER – **_None of these characters belong to me in anyway I just happen to be borrowing them that's all._

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_What can I say, I'm terrible when it comes to updating, my goal is to try and update as many stories as I can so hopefully that will be ok. Here the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it because it is actually quite difficult to get into the characters of the pair of them._

**THANKS YOU'S – **_If you don't know what to do here then why not? Scroll down and see your personal message. Hey it's the least I can do._

_Geha__ – _**Well you know Fred and George, I just see them as being different. It's so hard to get into them though because normally you only see what Harry sees so you don't see what they are like when it's the two of them, anyway hopefully you'll like Molly's reaction.**

****_Well you don't have to wait any longer to see what their reaction to her is and what Molly's is to them. I love Fred and George too, they are quite simply the best._

_Orderofthepheonixauror__ – _**I don't know why but George just seems to be the one who would be the one to question, anyway here's the chapter sorry it took so long.**

**Bummy**** – **_Woohoo__ a fellow fan, I don't know what happened to the Phelps brothers but they definitely improved. Here's the next chapter._

_Aly__ – _**Here's the update just like you wanted. Hope you enjoy it.**

Fred looked around him with a large grin on his freckled face as he slowly walked around the shop. Although the shop wasn't as big as they both had initially hoped for it was still of a good size and definitely big enough for them to get started in their new business.

As he walked around, plans were already forming in his head about what would go where and how the display cabinets would go.

He looked away from the back of the shop and instead turned to watch George who was in the middle of haggling with the landlord of the premises.

It was always George out of the pair of them who took care of this kind of thing, even before they had the shop and they were restricted to dealing with Mundungus Fletcher it was George who worked out the money side; Fred did all the creative stuff, George the practical stuff. After all Fred wasn't normally one to bother with small details, in his eyes as long as they got the place then that was all that mattered and George was the opposite, the small details were extremely important to him.. That was why they were such a good team.

He watched with vague interest as George's stern face relaxed into his normal grin before his twin leaned across and shook the old man's hand saying something as he did. The man was nodding at it then he took his wand out and apparated leaving the two Weasley's alone in the shop. Fred took a few steps forward to face his twin.

"Well?" he demanded curiously "What happened? Is everything sorted? Do we own this place now?" George shook his head.

"No, we don't own it but the man has agreed to rent it to us for 50 galleons a month" Fred's eyebrows rose at the sum

"50" he repeated, George nodded looking down at a piece of paper he was holding in his hands

"50 and he'll take care of all the fixings and stuff like that, I think its pretty reasonable considering we'll be on Diagon alley "

"Did you agree to this?" Fred asked, tilting his head slightly. George glanced up

"Kind of" he said vaguely "I told him that I wanted to discuss it with you and he agreed to give us till the end of the week to give him our decision, I want Bill to have a glance over the financial side of the contract and perhaps if he's not too pissed, have either Dad or failing him Professor Lupin have a glance at the rest" Fred nodded slowly taking another look round him

"So he'll hold it?" he asked and George nodded

"For the time being anyway, once it's all taken care of we can move in straight away and we can move in upstairs, I assume we'll live above the store" he said looking round him with thoughtful grey eyes.

"I'd prefer to live here then with Sirius in number 12" Fred confessed "I'm not very keen on that place and it's not as if the Burrow is safe anymore" George nodded and put the contract in his inside pocket before looking at Fred again

"Come on, we better go and get it done with" Fred sighed out noisily and nodded, both of them took their wands out and waved them, within a split second they found themselves out in the street narrowing their eyes against the sunlight.

"Right remember the plan" Fred coached as they made their way across the road to where the house would be "We had no choice but to leave otherwise they were going to use violence on us and we weren't going to stay round and be whipped by anyone" George nodded

"Well it is the truth" he said "So we're not lying" they walked in-between number 13 and 11 and thought about the house, sure enough it began showing itself to them and within minute they were standing looking at the door of number 12 Grimmauld place. They tried the door and were surprised when it swung open. Glancing warily at each other they entered the house, wands clenched in one hand as they closed the door behind them, they blinked for a few seconds in the darkness before walking silently down the hall glancing with a look of loathing at something which was covered by a pair of mouldy curtains.

They could hear voices that sounded familiar coming from the kitchen and taking a deep breath walked in as if it there was nothing unusual about the fact that they had just appeared.

"Hello all, have we missed anything fun while we've been gone?" Fred announced cockily looking with glee into the shocked faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a quick glance round the large dirty kitchen assured them that it was only the two of them there, if their mother had been there then she would never have allowed the room to get into such a mess in the first place.

"Fred? George what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius demanded half rising from his seat as if he expected them to be a vision of some kind.

"You should both be in school" Remus commented as well looking at the pair of them suspiciously as well as he got to his feet.

"We should be" George remarked looking between the pair of them "but that was before we decided that we had outgrown education and quit it" Remus's eyes widened

"You quit school before you graduated?" he demanded and Fred nodded.

"We did" he replied "We both felt that we had outgrown it and had outgrown someone's authority over us" for a second Fred looked angry his eyes darkening before he pulled himself together. George nodded

"We weren't happy with the way our school was being run so we decided that enough was enough and we left" the way he said it made Sirius looked at him sharply.

"You just left?" he repeated disbelievingly. Fred nodded a grin that could only be described as evil coming to his face.

"Oh we left them a reminder of us" he said.

"A very strong reminder, no one will forget us in a hurry" George added echoing the grin.

"What will you do now?" Remus asked seriously "With no qualifications…"

"We have qualifications," George interrupted looking almost offended for a second "But we don't need them for what we do, it's all sorted. We're going to…" he stopped and tilted his head as he heard footsteps in the hall, they both turned round in time to see Molly Weasley bustle in looking generally annoyed with something. When she saw them she stopped dead her face going from rosy to pale in a second.

"Fred? George? Is anything wrong? Are you hurt? Are Ron and Ginny ok? Is Harry ok?" Fred and George glanced at each other and then turned round glancing at the other males before looking back at the woman who seemed distressed.

"Everything is fine mum," Fred said bracingly "The last time we saw Ron and Ginny they seemed very pleased with themselves and Harry… well we helped Harry do what he needed to do" he glanced at Sirius for a second to see a look of understanding come over his face before looking back at Molly whose face was beginning to regain its colour.

"Well if everyone is ok then why aren't you at school?" Molly's dark eyes were beginning to sparkle in a way that made Fred and George take a step back from her and swallow deeply at the same time.

"We don't go to school anymore Mum" George said, a silence followed then an explosion

"You don't go to school anymore? Who the hell do the pair of you think you are, you march right back to Scotland and re-enter yourself into school, I've never heard anything so ridiculous, I'd hate to see what your farther has to say about this when he hears"

"We're not going back Mum and you can't make us either…"

"We're 17 now…"

"Legal adults…"

"We can do as we please…"

"And we're pleased to be away from that school" Molly looked furiously between the pair of them as they swiftly finished each other sentences off.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you back to school right now" George looked at her as he collapsed into a seat opposite Sirius and Remus who were staying very quiet and looking very uncomfortable, he felt almost sorry for them for a second.

"Because if we go back," he said slowly "They're going to whip us, it's a new rule Umbridge brought in just for me and Fred, and it feels so nice to be special" George finished bitterly.

"I'd rather die then be near that bitch" Fred said viciously.

"You're more likely to kill her Fred" George said wearily.

"No more than you would" Fred retorted back. Molly anger had melted away and instead she was looking upset.

"Whip you?" she repeated quietly before her rage resurfaced "No woman or man touches a son of mine, I should march right down there and give her a piece of my mind" Fred smiled.

"No point mum, it would only cause trouble for Ron and Ginny," he pointed out. "However it means we're never stepping into Hogwarts again while she's in charge"

"Except if it's to drag her out" George said with a smile, Fred nodded.

"Then we'll definitely step in"

"We'll have to see what your father says" she remarked more to herself "Go and unpack what you have with you, I'll send an owl to Minerva and ask her to send the rest of your stuff to the Burrow" she said. Fred opened his mouth to say something but a warning look from George made him close it again. The pair of them got up and left the room closing the door behind them and grinning.

"Bingo" Fred whispered

"Home free" George answered back before they ran up the stairs waiting to hear what their Dad would say.

A/N – **There you go, hope you enjoyed it, its longer than I usually right and I just had to have Sirius and Remus in there somewhere :0D Anyway I don't understand Wizard money so if 50 galleons a month is too much or too little then please let it go, that's not important anyway. You know what to do now so please review but no flames, anything but. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
